The Black Sisters
by thebrokensparrow
Summary: One shot following the lives of Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix Black, from childhood to adulthood. Better then it sounds!


Hello my loyal fanfiction readers! I am once again writing a pittyfull story about Harry Potter. As you wait for the new chapters of my other ones I hope this one shot will keep you going!

Lovers

Dakota :)

P.S if you want to get the view I did when writing this then listen to the song Run by Snow Patrol

Third Person Pov

It was a hot July morning in the hills of England. Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda Black were all playing happily in the fields of their mansion. The view was gorgeous, miles of large open spaces backed with giant mountains and a warm sun beating down on them. There wasn't a neighboring house for miles and that's just how the Blacks liked it. Secluded and far away from pestering muggles.

Tackling her younger sister Andromeda fell over laughing. Bellatrix grinned and plopped down on the ground next to her sisters putting her hands behind her head. Cissa looked over at her sisters whom were watching the clouds and smiled lightly. Cissa was nine, Dromeda ten , and Bella eleven and starting Hogwarts this year.

Being young they had little to no responsibilities and could just be kids. But even the Black sisters knew that was going to change. They just wanted to enjoy being kids as long as they could. None of them were ready to grow up and face adulthood so they were content with their lives at that moment.

"Trixy, what are we going to do when you go to Hogwarts? Its not going to be the same." Andy said looking at her sister. This had been on all of their minds lately. Andy and Cissa were going to miss Bella a lot. They had always been inseparable and were now being forced apart..

"I don't know. Just do what we always do, but without me. I'll be back next summer and Christmas, and then next year Dromeda will join me and then Cissa the year after that, and we will be all together again." Bella responded to her younger siblings staring at her with tear filled eyes.

"Aw come on now, none of that. Ill be back sooner then you know it."she said sitting up on her knees and whipping the tears away from them. Sighing she reached over and pulled Narcissa onto her lap and hugged her. She opened up her other arm for Dromeda, and laughing as she accepted it, making them fall over, all of them laughing.

Thinking for a minute Narcissa smiled. "Lets make up a secret oath, that will guarantee us to be sisters forever." She said happily.

"Like what?" Andy said looking at her sister strangely, before being pulled to her feet by the blonde girl. Cissa put out her hand like a stop symbol and instructed them to place theirs on hers in the same way making a triangle.

"Now, repeat after me. I solemnly swear that as long as I live, I will always be a true black sister and will stick by my sisters through whatever happens." She said as they followed.

"See. Problem solved. We will be best friends forever now" Bella said breaking into giggles.

* * *

><p><p>

Three Years Later

Lying on her bed Bella looks over at her two younger sisters talking happily. She smiled as she sat up propping her head on her elbow. Watching them had become natural to her.

They were still young, at eleven and twelve, and she was slightly jealous. She was loosing all of her innocence with her parents introducing her to Voldemort, but her sisters being too young, and she had wished she was still eleven playing out in the fields. Instead of being thirteen and considered almost an adult.

She was no longer treated as a child and hardly had any time to spend with her sisters. The three that were once so close almost never even talked anymore. Bella smiled sadly as she watched them jump up and chase each other around the room, wishing that could be her again.

Sitting completely up she called her sisters over to her. She had an idea and wanted to share it. None of them had liked that they had grown apart. Sticking her hand out in a stop like motion she grinned ear from ear. Cissa and Dromeda laughed and put their hands on hers.

"I solemnly swear that as long as I live, I will always be a true black sister and will stick by my sisters through whatever happens." the sisters said together, before falling onto the bed in giggles.

Bella had a little more reinsurement as they said this, and sighed contently brushing a stray hair away from Narcissa's face.

**Four years later**

"What the bloody hell do you mean your marrying him? He is a _muggle_!" Bella shouted throwing her hands in the air, and pacing along the floor. She couldn't believe her own _sister_ was a bloodtraitor. Her own flesh and blood was going to marry someone with unpure blood.

"Don t you DARE call Teddy that Trixie! I love him! Dose that mean _anything_ to you?" Andy shouted back wiping the tears from her eyes. She never had really cared for blood status but her sisters did.

"You know if you marry him, mother will disown you. And when that happens don't come crawling back to me! If you go threw with this we are through. Never contact me again." She replied calming herself down.

"Fine then. If that's what you really want. And this entire time I thought you were my sister. I thought you would never leave me." Dromeda cried running her hands threw her hair. She turned to her younger sister. "You still love me right Cissy?" she whispered.

Ashamed Narcissa looked down without responding,tears running streams down her cheeks. Andromeda sunk to the ground, finally letting the tears fall. Her own sisters, gave up on her. Putting her hands over her face she let herself go to the sobs.

Bellatrix looked to her sobbing sister with no remorse. She had changed over the years and finally understood what it meant to be pureblood. She had joined the Dark Lord soon as she graduated Hogwarts and was never the same.

She knew that this was her sisters decision. So be it. If she wanted to choose the loosing side then she was in no means the one to tell her not to.

"Come Cissy." She said her stare lingering on the pathetic being before her before turning on her heel and walking away. She was no longer her sister. Soon as she choose to marry that fool she lost all rights. She walked away that day and never looked back.

"Im so sorry Dromeda." Narcissa whispered before slowly following her sister. She had always looked up to Bella and followed her, but she still had always loved Andromeda. Yet she knew Andy had made a mistake and was not going to listen to reason, and Cissa wasn't going to give up everything just to follow Andy on this one. She had too much at stake. Lucius, Bella, her entire family, it was just too much. So she followed Bella her heart filled with grief. That was the last conversation she ever had with Andromeda.

**The day of the final battle**

"Today is the day, my loyal supporters." the Dark lords snakelike voice called drawing Bella in with every syllable. "Today is they day, I killed Harry Potter!"

The clearing roared with cheers, including Bella's own. She was ever so happy for her master that the brat was finally gone. Smirking as she looked at the dead body of the 'hero', she walked over to Cissy.

"We won." she said excitedly jumping up and down. Cissa slightly smiled. She had never really cared for being a death eater, she only did it for Bella and Lucius. How she regretted not going with Andy that day. She had missed her sister and regretted it every day of her life.

"Narcissa? Would you mind confirming that he is dead?" Voldemort called as it got silent. Stiffening up she felt every pair of eyes on her and mumbled an of course before heading over the the poor boy lying on the ground.

Checking his pulls she felt a heart beat and felt happiness soar through her. She leaned her head onto him pretending to still be checking. "Is Draco in the castle?" She whispered hardly making any noise at all.

"Yes" she heard him mumble and smiled. Her baby was OK. That's all she really cared about.

"He is dead." she shouted standing up hearing the cheers erupt once more. Voldemort gave the orders to move towards Hogwarts and everyone followed.

Once there she looked to see the hateful eyes of her sister staring at her. Cissa felt sorrow at the cries of anguish. Harry shot up surprising voldemort, and once again they fought. As they fought everyone else fought, including Andy's daughter and Bellatrix.

Andy watched in dispare as her once loved sister brutally murdered her only daughter. That was the moment she knew Bella was not the same person that she used to play pattycake with as a child. Running over to the fallen body of her only child she looked up into the eyes of the smirking killer

"Hello sister, we meet again." Bella said giggling. She didn't care that she had just killed her niece because she had lost her mind in azkaban. She had been mad ever since getting out, and every sense of her childhood was gone forever.

"Don't you _dare_ call me sister." She said before falling over her daughters body in sobs. She was still in shock that her sister had killed her baby.

Bellatrix grew bored and looked for a new target. Spotting the red headed Weasly girl she smirked and walked over. Taunting her for a few seconds she finally got a rise out of her and started to duel. Casting Avada Kedavra she frowned as she missed her by seconds.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU HAG!" she heard the old lady weasel call. Whatever, she liked a challenge. Smirking she got in a dueling stance, not expecting the flash of green light that engulfed her.

Narcissa screamed as she saw Bellatrix go down and she ran over at the same time as Andy. They both cried. Cried for the sister they used to know, and for the stranger that had been living in her body.

Andy sat up and whipped her tears. Looking into Cissa's eyes she held out her hand and smiled as her final sister put her hand on Bella's' and brought it up to meet hers.

" I solemnly swear that as long as I live, I will always be a true black sister and will stick by my sisters through whatever happens" they both said breaking into tears and hugging each other.

Theeee ennndddd! Did you like it? Sad I know, but I got the idea listening to the song liisttedd abooovee! Please no flames!

Lovers

Dakota :)


End file.
